rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
Rated PG-13
PG-13 is Parents Strongly Cautioned - Some Material May Be Inappropriate for Children Under 13. Partial list for major production companies Lionsgate Films Movies *''Disaster Movie'' (2008) *''The Hunger Games'' (2012) *''The Hunger Games: Catching Fire'' (2013) *''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1'' (2014) *''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2'' (2015) *''Power Rangers'' (2017) Empire Pictures Movies *''Ghoulies'' (1984) *''Ghoulies II'' (1988) Orion Pictures Movies *''Robocop 3'' (1993) ImageMovers Movies *''Beowulf'' (2007) Fox Searchlight Pictures Movies *''500 Days of Summer'' (2009) *''He Named Me Malala'' (2015) *''Me and Earl and the Dying Girl'' (2015) Film Roman Movies *''Hellboy: Blood and Iron'' (2007) Miramax Movies *Kate and Leopold (2001) *''My Baby's Daddy'' (2004) *Shall We Dance? (2004) Saban Films Movies *''Skiptrace'' (2016) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Movies *''Die Another Day'' (2002) *''GoldenEye'' (1995) *''License to Kill'' (1989) *''Stargate'' (1994) *''SuperHero Movie'' (2008) *''Supernova'' (theatrical cut, 2000) *''Tomorrow Never Dies'' (1997) *''The World Is Not Enough'' (1999) Embassy Pictures Movies *''The Plague Dogs'' (1982) Lightyear Entertainment Movies *''The Return of Swamp Thing'' (1989) Madhouse Movies *''Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher'' (2014) *''Iron Man: Rise of Technovore'' (2013) MLG Productions Movies *''Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme'' (2007) *''Hulk Versus'' (2009) *''The Invincible Iron Man'' (2007) *''Planet Hulk'' (2010) *''Ultimate Avengers: The Movie'' (2006) *''Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther'' (2006) Walt Disney Pictures Movies *''The Finest Hours'' (2016) *''John Carter'' (2012) *''The Lone Ranger'' (2013) *''One Upon a Warrior'' (2011) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (2003) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (2006) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (2007) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tales'' (2011) *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' (2017) *Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010) *''Saving Mr. Banks'' (2013) Lucasfilm Ltd. LLC Movies *''Rouge One: A Star Wars Story'' (2016) *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' (2015) *Star Wars: The Last Jedi (2017) *''Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith'' (2005) Marvel Studios Movies *''The Avengers'' (2012) *''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (2015) *''Ant-Man'' (2015) *''Captain American: The First Avenger'' (2011) *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (2014) *''Captain America: Civil War'' (2016) *''Doctor Strange'' (2016) *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2014) *''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' (2017) *''Iron Man'' (2008) *''Iron Man 2'' (2010) *''Iron Man 3'' (2013) *''Thor'' (2011) *''Thor: The Dark World'' (2013) *''Thor: Ragnarok'' (2017) 21st Century Film Corporation *''Captain America'' (1992) Washington Square Films Movies *''My Entire High School Sinking Into the Sea'' (2017) Touchstone Pictures Movies *Another Stakeout (1993) *Adventures in Babysitting (1987) *Armageddon (1998) *Big Trouble (2002) *Beaches (1988) *Big Trouble (2002) *''Bubble Boy'' (2001) *Can't Buy Me Love (1987) *The Count of Monte Cristo (2002) *Dan in Real Life (2007) *Gone in 60 Seconds (2000) *Green Card (1990) *''The Hot Chick'' (2002) *Hidalgo (2004) *It's Pat (1994) *King Arthur (2004) *Mr. Destiny (1990) *The Other Sister (1999) *''The Proposal'' (2009) *Pearl Harbor (2001) *The Prestige (2008) *Raising Helen (2004) *Reign of Fire (2002) *Sweet Home Alabama (2002) *''The 6th Man'' (1997) *Six Days, Seven Nights (1998) *Stick It (2006) *Signs (2002) *The Tempest (2010) *Three Fugitives (1989) *The Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag (1992) *Unbreakable (2000) *Up Close and Personal (1996) *The Village (2004) *''Wild Hogs'' (2007) Du Laurentiis Entertainment Group Movies *''King Kong Lives'' (1986) 20th Century Fox Movies *''The A-Team'' (2010) *''Assassin's Creed'' (2016) *''Avatar'' (2009) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (1992) *''Big Momma's House'' (2000) *''Big Momma's House 2'' (2006) *''Big Mommas: Like Father, Like Son'' (2011) *''The Comebacks'' (2007) *''Dude, Where's My Car'' (2000) *''Dr. Dolittle '' (1998) *''Daredevil'' (theatrical cut, 2003) *''Date Movie'' (2006) *''Date Night'' (2010) *''Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story'' (2004) *''Elektra'' (2005) *''Epic Movie'' (2007) *''Fantastic Four'' (2005) *''Fantastic Four reboot'' (2015) *''Independence Day'' (1996) *''Independence Day: Resurgence'' (2016) *''In The Mix'' (2005) *''Just Married'' (2003) *''Meet The Spartans'' (2008) *''Mrs. Doubtfire'' (1993) *''Monkeybone'' (2001) *''Speed 2: Cruise Control'' (1997) *''Smosh: The Movie'' (2015) *''Taken'' (2008) *''Taken 2'' (2012) *''Taken 3'' (2015) *''Vampires Suck'' (2010) *''The Wolverine'' (2013) *''X-Men'' (2000) *''X-Men 2'' (2003) *''X-Men: The Last Stand'' (2006) *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (2009) *''X-Men: First Class'' (2011) *''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' (2014) *''X-Men: Apocalypse'' (2016) *''The X-Files'' (1998) *''The X- Files: I Want to Believe'' (2008) 20th Century Fox Animation Movies *''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007) DreamWorks Pictures Movies *Delivery Man (2013) *Lincoln (2012) *Need for Speed (2014) *''Small Soldiers'' (1998) *''The Tuxedo'' (2002) *War Horse (2011) Pathé Movies *''HOUBA! On the Trail of the Marsupilami'' (2012, self applied) Columbia Pictures Movies *''The Amazing Spider-Man'' (2012) *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' (2014) *''The Animal'' (2001) *''Big Daddy'' (1999) *''Bewitched'' (2005) *''Blue Streak'' (1999) *''Casino Royal'' (2006) *''Click'' (2006) *''Charlie's Angels'' (2000) *''Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle'' (2003) *''Eight Crazy Nights'' (2002) *''Ghostbusters reboot'' (2016) *''Ghost Rider'' (2007) *''Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance'' (2012) *''Grown Ups'' (2010) *''Grown Ups 2'' (2013) *''Joe Dirt'' (2001) *''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle'' (2017) *''Just Go With It'' (2011) *''Last Action Hero'' (1993) *''Men In Black'' (1997) *''Men In Black 2'' (2002) *''Men In Black 3'' (2012) *''Pixels'' (2015) *''Quantum of Solace'' (2008) *''RoboCop reboot'' (2014) *''Skyfall'' (2012) *''Spectre'' (2015) *''Spider-Man'' (2002) *''Spider-Man 2'' (2004) *''Spider-Man 3'' (2007) *''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (2017) *''xXx'' (2002) *''xXx: State of the Union'' (2005) TriStar Pictures Movies *''Crossover'' (2006) *''Godzilla'' (1998) *''The Mask of Zorro'' (1998) *''3 Ninjas: Knuckle Up'' (1995) New Line Cinema Movies *''A Very Harold and Kumar 3D Christmas'' (2011) *''Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery'' (1997) *''Austin Powers: Spy Who Shagged Me'' (1999) *''Austin Powers: In Goldmember'' (2002) *''Dumb and Dumber'' (1994) *''Dumb and Dumber: When Harry Met Lloyd'' (2003) *''Dumb and Dumber To'' (2014) *''Lost in Space'' (1998) *''Little Nicky'' (2000) *''The Hobbit: The Unexpected Journey'' (2012) *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (2013) *''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' (Theatrical Cut, 2014) *''The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring'' (2001) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' (2002) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' (2003) *''The Mask'' (1994) *''Pleasantville'' (1998) *''Spawn'' (theatrical cut, 1997) Relativity Media Movies *''Before I Wake'' (2016) Alliamce Entertainment Movies *''The Gate'' (1987) Universal Pictures Movies *''Dragnet'' (1987) *''Friday Night Lights'' (2004) *''The Fast and the Furious'' (2001) *''The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift'' (2006) *''Fast & Furious'' (2009) *''Fast Five'' (2011) *''Fast & Furious 6'' (2013) *''Furious 7'' (2015) *''The Fate of the Furious'' (2017) *''Hulk'' (2003) *''The Huntsman: Winter War'' (2016) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008) *''Junior'' (1994) *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (2001) *''King Kong'' (2005) *''Krampus'' (2015) *''Land of the Lost'' (2009) *''Men in Black'' (1997) *''Men in Black 2'' (2002) *''Men in Black 3'' (2012) *''Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie'' (1996) *''The Nutty Professor'' (1996) *''Nutty Professor 2: The Klumps'' (2000) *''Problem Child 2'' (1991) *''Parenthood'' (1989) *''R.I.P.D.'' (2013) *''Scott Pilgrim vs. the World'' (2010) *''Snow White and the Huntsman'' (2011) *''2 Fast 2 Furious'' (2003) Amblin Entertainment Movies *Jurassic Park (1993) *Jurassic Park III (2001) *Jurassic World (2015) *The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) Focus Features Movies *''A Monster Calls'' (2016) *''9'' (2009) *''Race'' (2016) STX Entertainment Movies *''The Circle'' (2017) Gramercy Pictures Movies *''Bean'' (1997) United Artists Movies Summit Entertainment Movies *''Ender's Game'' (2013) Open Road Films Movies *''Before I Fall'' (2017) *''Max Steel'' (2016) Paramount Pictures Movies *''Arrival'' (2016) *''A Very Brady Sequel'' (1996) *''Æon Flux'' (2005) *''The Addams Family'' (1991) *''Addams Family Values'' (1993) *''The Brady Bunch Movie'' (1995) *''Beavis and Butt-Head Do America'' (1996) *''Bébé's Kids'' (1992) *''Clueless'' (1995) *''Cool World'' (1992) *''Dance Flick'' (2009) *''Ferris Bueller's Day Off'' (1986) *''Forrest Gump'' (1994) *''G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra'' (2009) *''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' (2013) *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' (2008) *''The Odd Couple 2'' (1998) *''School of Rock'' (2003) *''Scrooged'' (1988) *''Star Trek: First Contract'' (1996) *''Star Trek: Nemesis'' (2002) *''Star Trek reboot'' (2009) *''Star Trek Into Darkness'' (2013) *''Star Trek Beyond'' (2016) *''Terminator Genisys'' (2015) *''Titanic'' (1997) *''Transformers'' (2007) *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (2009) *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' (2011) *''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' (2014) *''Transformers: The Last Knight'' (2017) *''Untitled Terminator Sixth Film'' (2019) *''Untitled Indiana Jones Fifth Film'' (2020) *''xXx: Return of Xander Cage'' (2017) *''Zoolander'' (2001) *''Zoolander No. 2'' (2016) Nickelodeon Movies *''Fun-Size'' (2012) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2014) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows'' (2016) Dimension Films Movies *''Scary Movie 3'' (2003) *''Scary Movie 4'' (2006) *''Scary Movie V'' (2013) Warner Bros. Pictures Movies *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' (1994) *''Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls'' (1995) *''The Adventures of Pluto Nash'' (2002) *''Batman'' (1989) *''Batman Returns'' (1992) *''Batman Forever'' (1995) *''Batman and Robin'' (1997) *''Batman Begins'' (2005) *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (Theatrical Cut, 2016) *''Catwoman'' (2004) *''The Dark Knight'' (2008) *''The Dark Knight Rises'' (2012) *''The Dukes of Hazzard'' (2005) *''Eight Legged Freaks'' (2002) *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' (2016) *''Green Lantern'' (2011) *''Godzilla'' (2014) *''Get Smart'' (2008) *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' (1990) *''Grind'' (2003) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1'' (2010) *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2'' (2011) *''Jack the Giant Slayer'' (2013) *''Jonah Hex'' (2010) *''Joe's Apartment'' (1996) *''Juwanna Mann'' (2002) *''Justice League'' (2017) *''Kong: Skull Island'' (2017) *''Little Shop of Horrors'' (1986) *''The Losers'' (2006) *''Man of Steel'' (2013) *''National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation'' (1989) *''Sucker Punch'' (Theatrical Cut, 2011) *''Steel'' (1997) *''Superman Returns'' (2006) *''Suicide Squad'' (2016) *''Terminator Salvation'' (2009) *''Untitled Fantastic Beasts Sequel'' (2018) *''Untitled Third Fantastic Beasts Film'' (2020) *''Wild Wild West'' (1999) *''Wonder Woman'' (2017) Warner Bros. Animation Movies *''Batman vs. Robin'' (2015) *''Batman: Under the Red Hood'' (2010) *''Batman: Assault on Arkham'' (2014) *''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part One'' (2012) *''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part Two'' (2013) *''Batman Year One'' (2011) *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' (Director's Cut, 2000) *''Batman: Bad Blood'' (2016) *''Green Lantern: First Flight'' (2009) *''Justice League: Gods and Monsters'' (2015) *''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' (2016) *''Justice League: The New Frontier'' (2008) *''Justice League: Doom'' (2012) *''Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths'' (2010) *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' (2013) *''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' (2015) *''Justice League: War'' (2014) *''Son of Batman'' (2014) *''Superman: Doomsday'' (2007) *''Superman/Batman: Public Enemies'' (2009) *''Superman/Batman: Apocalypse'' (2010) *''Superman: Brainiac Attacks'' (2006) *''Superman vs. The Élite'' (2012) *''Superman: Unbound'' (2013) *''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' (2017) *''Wonder Woman'' (2009) Warner Bros. Home Entertainment Movies *''Halo Legends'' (2010) Screen Gems Movies *''Priest'' (2011) Hollywood Pictures Movies *The Associate (1996) *The Air Up There (1993) *The Associate (1996) *A Stranger Among Us (1992) *Arachnophobia (1990) *Before and After (1996) *Blame It on the Bellboy (1992) *Celtic Pride (1996) *Eddie (1996) *Father Hood (1993) *Holy Matrimony (1994) *The Invisible (2007) *In the Army Now (1994) *Jack (1996) *Just Visiting (2001) *Medicine Man (1992) *Passed Away (1992) *Prefontaine (1997) *Powder (1995) *Son in Law (1993) *Spy Hard (1996) *The Sixth Sense (1999) *Sarafina! (1992) *Swing Kids (1993) *Terminal Velocity (1994) Artisan Entertainment Movies Gallery PG-13.png Video Original PG-13 MPAA bumper Category:American rating systems Category:North American rating systems Category:Current MPAA ratings Category:Current ratings Category:1984 introduced ratings